Dreams Do Come True
by emzylolsmileyface
Summary: please read! i'll send you cookies and a muffin basket! i suck at summaries! just a fluffy one shot about they're first kiss! its better than it seems!


**Yo wazzap! This is my first Simonette fic and it is just a cotton candy fluffy one-shot please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: obviously, i do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks otherwise i wouldn't be writing this on here, i would be making this into a film.**

Simon was walking back to the house when he bumped into a small figure holding a huge pile of books. The figure belonged to a girl. Not just any girl, but the girl Simon had had a huge crush on since he first saw her in high school. Jeanette Miller. When he realized it was her he started to get a butterfly infestation and look down at the pile of books that she had dropped on the floor.

Wordlessly, he got down on his knees and gathered them all up in his arms. He staggered up and gave them to her.

While looking at her face he couldn't believe how pretty she was. Her pink lips in a small smile as she took the books from him and looked down, blushing at her clumsiness. Her chocolate brown hair in a bun on top of her head with a deep purple ribbon holding it back. It looked even prettier when she had it down. Ever since the Chipettes had moved into the Chipmunks bedroom, Simon had been seeing a lot of Jeanette and had noticed that her hair hung in loose curls down her face when she had it down. He liked it up though. It made her look more... sophisticated. At that moment she looked up, meeting his gaze, getting lost in each other's eyes. He thought her eyes were her best feature. Emerald green and little flecks of blue embedded around her pupils. He could just stay there all day and look into them.

"Ummm... h-h-hi J-J-Jeanette." Simon stammered looking down and blushing.

"Hello Simon." Jeanette spoke in her high-pitched voice looking back at him wishing that he would look back up.

Jeanette had a massive crush on Simon ever since the pair first met. She had dreams at night that one day Simon would tell her that he loved her and take her away to a land where there was no Alvin and Brittany to annoy them and argue all the time about their bathroom schedule. No Theodore and Eleanor arguing over what meal to make for dinner that night. Only them and stars. Simon often had that dream too. He had decided to tell her three years ago but had never mustered up enough courage to do so.

_Now is the time_, he told himself.

"Umm Jeanette? Can i, umm, ask you something? Its kinda important." He told her, longing for her gaze again.

"Yes of course Simon! I wanted to ask you something too!" she told him enthusiastically.

_Come on Jeanette! You can't just hide your feelings forever!_ She mentally told herself.

"Jeanette, i wanted to tell you this since i first saw you. I, umm, think you are the most amazing person in the world. You're smart, and unbelievably pretty. You're presence lights up my day as soon as you walk in the room. You are truly beautiful and i, umm, i... love you." He whispered the last but so quietly that she didn't hear it.

"Sorry Simon i couldn't hear that last bit." She whispered, blushing a deep crimson at what he told her.

"I love you" he whispered a little louder.

"What?" she said.

"I love you" he whispered a little louder, but still not loud enough.

"Simon, your going to have to speak up a bit, I can't hear you!"

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled a little too loud than he meant to and blushed tomato red because Alvin and Brittany were walking on the other side of the road and turned around to look at them.

"Really?" Jeanette questioned looking up at him and catching his blue-grey eyes in her own that Simon loved so much.

"Yes, i really do." He said, stepping forward and catching her lips in his own to prove how he felt about her.

After she had gotten over the shock of what Simon had just told her, Jeanette kissed back. It was slow but not small. The kiss felt like they would lose the moment if they rushed. It was amazing for Simon; he had dreamed of this moment for his whole life. And it was way better than his dreams.

They suddenly remembered that Alvin and Brittany had seen the whole thing and were walking across the road towards them.

Brittany got there first and said "I just knew it that you would get together by the end of the summer!"

"Good on you bro!" Alvin yelled, pounding Simon on the shoulder, knocking him forwards a bit, but being Simon, tripped and fell on top of Jeanette, knocking them both onto the grass.

While Alvin and Brittany laughed, Simon got of Jeanette and helped them up, both of them blushing all over their face.

"Sorry." Simon said while taking Jeanette's hand and kissing her on the forehead.

Jeanette giggled and told Brittany that she would see her in the house and walked off with Simons arm wrapped firmly around her shoulder.

_I guess dreams do come true, _they both thought.

**Aww! That was so much fun to write! Love Simonette so much**

**Review please! I'll send you cookies and a muffin basket!**


End file.
